memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny
Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny to jedyny obecnie znanym stabilny korytarz podprzestrzenny w Drodze Mlecznej oraz dom istot znanych jako Prorocy. Lokalizacja :Galaktyka : Droga Mleczna :Lokalizacja wejścia : Alpha Kwadrant, Bajorański system, Pasa Denoriosa :Lokalizacja wyjścia : Gamma Kwadrant, 4.7234 ly od Idrańskiego systemu Opis Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny stanowi połączenie między dwoma punktami w galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. Jedno wejście znajduje się w Pasie Denorios w Bajorańskim systemie, Alpha Kwadrant, a drugi koniec znajduje się w pobliżu Idrańskiego systemu położonego w Gamma Kwadrant. Przyczyny stabilności Bajorańskiego korytarza podprzestrzennego nie zostały w pełni poznane. Ma to prawdopodobnie związek z wysokim poziomem neutronów, które pojawiają się na chwile przed otworzeniem się wejścia do korytarza. Ważnym elementem podtrzymującym stabilność korytarza są najprawdopodobniej, występujące w nim węzły verteronów. (DS9: Emissary, In the Hands of the Prophets) Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny miał ogromny wpływ na politykę całego Alpha Kwadrant. W ciągu pierwszych dwóch lat wiele gatunków wysłało swoje statki badawcze i handlowe na teren Gamma Kwadrant, nawiązując nowe kontakty i zakładając kolonie. Odkrycie Korytarza przyniosło także kontakt z Dominium, potężną organizacją kontrolującą ogromny obszar Gamma Kwadrant. Mieszkańcy Korytarz zamieszkiwany jest przez pozaczasowe istoty, które zbudowały tunel podprzestrzenny i są w stanie go kontrolować. Prorocy są czczeni w Bajorańskiej religii. Bajorański korytarz podprzestrzenny określany jako Niebiańska Świątynia stanowi centralnym punktem wiary ortodoksyjnych Bajoran. Jem'Hadar wywodzący się z Gamma Kwadrant określali korytarz mianem Anomalii podczas, gdy w kulturze Skrreea nosił on miano Oka Wszechświata. Kor przedstawiciel Kligonów przebywający na pokładzie Deep Space 9 nazwał korytarz Okiem Przeznaczenia. Historia 7 631 p.n.e. (data szacunkowa). Prorocy wysyłają z tunelu pierwsza z 9 Łez Proroków w celu nawiązania kontaktu z gatunkami. Łza dotarła do planety Bajor zapoczątkowując początek Bajorańskiej religii. : Przez następne 10 000 lat Bajorańscy mnichowie będą prowadzić historyczne zapisy i badali Łzy, które przybywały do nich z Niebiańskiej Świątyni. (DS9: Emissary) W Bajorańskich kronikach znajdują się zapisy kilku niewyjaśnionych w tamtym okresie zjawisk, obecnie przypisywanych obecności tunelu. 7 631 p.n.e. (data szacunkowa) - 2369 (przed). W przeciągu tego okresu z tunelu podprzestrzennego na planecie Bajor i w jej pobliżu pojawiło się 9 Łez. (DS9: Emissary) 22 wiek. W Pasie Denoriosa zaginął statek z podróżującym na jego pokładzie Kai Taluno. Kiedy statek wróciła po kilku dniach na planetę Bajor, Kai Taluno opowiadał jak w czasie jego podróży "otworzyły się niebiosa i niemal pochłonęły statek". (DS9: Emissary) 2337. W Pasie Denoriosa w Bajorańskim systemie znaleziono zmiennokształtną istotą Odo dryfującego w jego naturalnym stanie żelatynowej formy. Następnie został dostarczony do Bajorańskiego Instytutu Naukowego, gdzie będzie studiowany przez Doktora Mora Pol. (DS9: Emissary, The Begotten) 2369 SD 46392.7. Z powodu niebezpiecznej natury Pasa Denoriosa w systemie Bajorańskim obszar ten był omijany przez szlaki statków kosmicznych. Było to powodem, że Bajorański tunel podprzestrzenny nie został odkryty do tego roku. :Krótko po opuszczeniu planety Bajor przez Cardassian dowódca przekazanej pod zarząd Federacji stacji kosmicznej Deep Space 9, Benjamin Sisko oraz oficer naukowy Jadzia Dax badając doniesienia na temat "anomalii" w Pasie Denoriosa natrafili na korytarz podprzestrzenny prowadzący do Gamma Kwadrant. Krótko po tym wydarzeniu stacja kosmiczna Deep Space 9 została przeniesiona z orbity Bajor w pobliże wejścia do Korytarza. (DS9: Emissary) 2371 SD 48543.2. Zjednoczona Federacja Planet przy współpracy naukowców z planet Bajor i Cardassia rozpoczęła badania mające na celu stworzenie podprzestrzennej linii komunikacyjnej umożliwiającej komunikację przez korytarz bez konieczności otwierania go. Głównym założeniem stworzenia tego systemu komunikacyjnego było ostrzeżenie przed ewentualnym atakiem ze Dominium. :Realizacja projektu napotkała na opór pewnych grup religijnych Bajor przewodzonych przez Vadek Yarka. Opierając się na trzeciej przepowiedni żyjącego przed 3000 lat Bajorańskiego twórcę tekstów duchowych. Trakor twierdził, że na niebie ukaże się "Miecz Gwiazd", który doprowadzi do zniszczenia Niebiańskiej Świątyni. :Jakkolwiek system komunikacyjny nie stanowił zagrożenia, korytarz został zagrożony przez nieznaną wcześniej kometę kierującą się wprost ku jego wejściu. Znajdujące się w komecie cząsteczki silithium w zetknięciu z Verteronami mogły doprowadzić do destabilizacji Korytarza. Wykrycie komety nastąpiło zbyt późno dla podjęcia próby zmiany trajektorii jej lotu. Załoga Deep Space 9 podjęła próbę osłonięcia przelatującej przez Korytarz komety za pomocą deflektora statku U.S.S. Defiant, NX-74205. Pomimo udanego transportu część silithium wydostała się z pod osłony wchodząc w reakcję z Verteronami. Śladowa ilość substancji nie spowodowała jednak destabilizacji Korytarza, tworząc jedynie kanał umożliwiający swobodną komunikację między Kwadrantami. (DS9: Destiny) 2373 SD 50969.72 - 50975.2 (data szacunkowa). Federacja była zmuszona zablokować korytarz Samo-replikującymi Minami, by zapobiec dalszej inwazji sił Dominium do Alpha Kwadrant. Pomimo utraty stacji Deep Space 9 na rzecz Dominium projekt rozstawienia pola minowego został zakończony pełnym sukcesem. (DS9: Call to Arms) :Blokada Korytarza podprzestrzennego, doprowadziła do stworzenia przez Dominium nowej odmiany Jem'Hadar "Alpha". (DS9: One Little Ship). 2374 SD 51170.85 - 51196.40. Pole minowe Federacji zostało zniszczone w trakcie przeprowadzanej w Operacji Powrót. W odpowiedzi na prośbę ze strony Kapitana Sisko, zamieszkujący korytarz Prorocy zniszczyli przelatującą właśnie przez niego flotę Dominium. Była to odpowiedź na najazdy Dominium mające miejsce przez cały okres trwania wojny. (DS9: Favor the Bold, Sacrifice of Angels) 2374. Korytarz został czasowo zamknięty przez będącego Emisariuszem Widm Pah Dukata. Zaatakował on znajdujący się na pokładzie Deep Space 9 Łzę Kontemplacji. Po zniszczeniu Łzy wszystkie „Łzy Proroków” stały się ciemne, a korytarz się zapadł. Dukat pragnął zmusić Proroków do opuszczenia korytarza i jego ponownego otworzenia. (DS9: Tears of the Prophets, Covenant). Zniknięcie Korytarza i utrata kontaktu z Prorokami doprowadziły do dezorientacji strachu wśród Bajoran, jak również wzrostu potęgi kultu Widm Pah. (DS9: Image In the Sand) 2375. Korytarz pozostawał zamknięty przez kolejne trzy miesiące, do chwili odnalezienia przez Kapitana Sisko, znajdującego się na planecie Tyree „Łza Emisariusza”. Odnalezienie przez Sisko dziesiątej, wcześniej nie znanej Łzy, dało impuls do ponownego otworzenia korytarza. (DS9: Shadows of Symbols) 2375. Dukat powiedział Damar, że nie czół by skrupułów przed zabiciem Proroków, jeśli to by powstrzymało ponowne otwarcie korytarza. (DS9: Penumbra) Sisko pokonał Dukata w położonych na Bajor Ognistych Grotach po czym udał się do Proroków, by ponownie otworzyć korytarz. Jedna z ostatnich scen Serialu pokazuje Jake’a Sisko oglądającego ponownie otwarty Korytarz w którym przebywa jego ojciec. de:Bajoranisches Wurmloch en:Bajoran wormhole fr:Vortex bajoran ja:ベイジョー・ワームホール nl:Bajoran wormgat ru:Баджорская червоточина Kategoria:Kartografia Gwiezdna Kategoria:Bajorański system